One-Minute Melee: Kisshu VS Marvin the Martian
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Marvin and Kisshu meet in a secret military planet where they both have one goal... to try to get Earth for their own means! However, it causes problem between the two of them as they prepare for battle. Will either side win, or will a third party intervene? Based off ScrewAttack's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, which belongs to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida, or Looney Tunes, which belongs to Warner Bros! I also don't own the concept of One Minute Melee, which belongs to ScrewAttack!

And now, for the next One Minute Melee, and boy will you be in for a surprise! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **One-Minute Melee!  
Where research means nothing when you just want to watch two people fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! And NO research!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Secret Hidden Military Planet)**

Here in this secret hidden planet that nobody but the best fighters on each planet knew about... were special weapons designed to specifically take over any world... weapons that were never meant to see the light of day... should anybody break into this military base... the entire universe would surely be doomed...

All of a sudden, a window was opened as an alien with green hair, big elf ears, a green and brown top, black shorts with a brown apron-like appearance on both ends, and wrappings and brown boots on his feet came sliding in.

"Well, Pai told me that there were a ton of these weapons here..." Kisshu sighed as he started walking around. "Why can't he do his own shopping for himself? Why do I have to be the one to get this 'very important weapon' he wants?"

Kisshu then shrugged. "Oh well, if he says it's to win my little Koneko-chan's heart, who am I to complain..."

Kisshu hummed a bit as he looked around. "Hmmm... maybe I can try a few of these weapons myself when I get back to Earth... I need a little break from my Dragon Swords."

All of a sudden, a ship crashed to the side of the military base as Kisshu stopped short. "What in the-"

Kisshu looked over as the ship opened up as... a short green wearing creature with a black head with huge eyeballs, a green helmet with a brown brush on top, and white shoes came waddling out. Kisshu could almost swear he heard walking music when that creature came stepping out of the ship.

"What the-" Kisshu came over to the alien as he floated over. "Uh... what are you here for?"

"Oh, I'm looking for a little doomsday device." The martian, known as Marvin the Martian, said. "I need it to get rid of the Earth."

"Oh, okay, carry on." Kisshu nodded as he and the martian went on their separate ways. Kisshu chuckled as he said, "Boy, that martian looks completely small and adorable looking. Why it would want to get rid of the Ear-"

Kisshu's eyes widened as he looked back towards the alien, who was now digging around for something. Kisshu then teleported back to Marvin as Marvin was examining a few things.

"No, that's not it, that's..." Marvin was muttering to himself.

"Uh, excuse me, friend, but what did you mean by 'you want to get rid of the Earth'?" Kisshu frowned.

"Oh, well, it's simple. I'm looking for a device to blow up the Earth. My past few doomsday devices have been failing, you see, and I ran out of Illudium Q-36 Explosive Space Modulators. I want to get rid of Earth because... well, it obstructs my view of Venus." Marvin explained.

"Huh. I suppose that is a good reason..." Kisshu paused as he got up. "Man, that must be a good hobby of that guy's... I mean, if he wants to..."

Kisshu stopped in shock. "Hey.. wait a minute!"

Kisshu then teleported back to Marvin as he summoned his swords. "You can't destroy the Earth! My people have been planning to colonize the Earth... once we eliminate the humans that is... with maybe a couple of exceptions... but even so, we had our eyes on Earth for the longest time, and no short alien is going to keep me from my prize."

Marvin paused as he sighed. "Oh dear... you must be from that one planet from far out in the galaxy... Cyniclo was it? How interesting."

"Not as interesting as your guts being spewed to the floor!" Kisshu frowned. "Surrender or die!"

"Oh dear... if you're going to make me fight... I guess I'll just have to use force." Marvin said as he pulled out a small gun.

Kisshu and Marvin took a stance as they looked ready to fight.

 **TRIUMPH OR DIE!  
FIG-**

All of a sudden, before the two could go at it, an entire ship crashed right through the wall, knocking Marvin out of the picture as Kisshu jumped in shock. "What the heck?"

Marvin groaned as he looked up to see the ship opening up. One of the ship's rockets, unknown to either of them had set fire to a small piece of rope as it slowly started to go up.

Kisshu looked up in confusion as the doors opened up... and a black duck with an orange beak, and a green jumpsuit, came out with a blue flag representing the Earth.

"Dodgers..." Marvin glared as he fainted.

 ** _HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER!_**

"I claim this planet, in the name of the Earth!" The black duck, known as Daffy Duck AKA Duck Dodgers, smiled as he put the flag right on the base.

Kisshu just stared at the black duck in shock. "Uh, excuse me... not only did you just take out my opponent, we were about to battle to claim Earth! Who are you?"

"Why I'm..." Duck Dodgers smiled as he jumped in the air and pointed up as he started glowing. "DUCK DODGERS IN THE 24TH AND A HALF CENTURY!"

Kisshu just blinked as he turned to a nearby clock, which read "12:53 PM, DATE; January 3rd, 2016."

"O...kay then." Kisshu blinked. "So... you're from the future?"

"Well, technically I'm from the past... well, the present, but I froze myself until I got released around the 24th and a half century, you see... and... uh..." Duck Dodgers tried to talk.

"Well, that doesn't matter! This is a secret military base planet! You can't take it!" Kisshu frowned.

"Too late. I already claimed this bit of dirt for the Earth!" Duck Dodgers frowned.

"Well... thanks for taking care of my little ant problem, but now I'm going to have to kill you!" Kisshu frowned as he summoned his Dragon Swords.

"Hmmm... kinda pointy..." Duck Dodgers said... then laughed as he turned to the camera. "But little does he realize that I have on a steel vest. Heh heh."

Duck Dodgers then gave a confident smirk as he turned to Kisshu. "Very well... try slashing me with all your might. You can see I will still stand!"

 **COCKINESS WILL GET YOU NOWHERE!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

"Uh, did anybody else hear that big announcer voice?" Duck Dodgers frowned as he looked around, but before he could finished, Kisshu jumped right at him as he tried to slash right at Duck Dodgers.

Kisshu smirked as he held his Dragon Swords, backing away... only for his eyes to pop wide open as Duck Dodgers smirked. "See? Not a scratch..."

Duck Dodgers then took a sip of water as water started pouring out from holes that Kisshu had poked in Duck Dodgers's body.

"B-wh-how does that work?" Kisshu said in shock as he looked at the duck. If that duck can survive being slashed, he can withstand anything. Kisshu frowned as he started to make energy balls. "Doesn't matter! You're roast duck, duck!"

Kisshu then used the energy ball as Duck Dodgers ducked and the energy ball missed him as it demolished a laser gun.

Duck Dodgers looked at it just in time as his eyes shrank. "Ooooohhh... mother."

 **(50 Seconds)**

Duck Dodgers then proceeded to run away as Kisshu proceeded to give chase as he kept throwing energy balls, somehow missing Dodgers in every blast, but not missing the weapons on the walls, which got disintegrated as Kisshu frowned.

"Hold still so I can blast you!" Kisshu frowned as he held another Energy Ball.

Duck Dodgers then spotted a weapon as he grabbed it. "Ha ha! Drop that ball!"

Kisshu then shrugged as he dropped it right at a doomsday device, which evaporated.

"Don't move or I'll disintegrate you with THIS disintegrating pistol!" Duck Dodgers smirked.

Kisshu just looked at it in curiosity as Duck Dodgers smirked. "Buster, when it disintegrates, IT disintegrates!"

Kisshu then took one step.

"Okay, I warned you!" Duck Dodgers frowned as he pulled the trigger.

 **(40 Seconds)**

The gun then disintegrated into dust as Duck Dodgers and Kisshu looked at it.

"Huh... well... what do you know, it... uh... disintegrated." Duck Dodgers chuckled nervously.

Kisshu then summoned his Dragon Swords again as Duck Dodgers started running again as Kisshu followed, the small fire on the rope was passing by them and burning as Dodgers kept running and Kisshu kept chasing.

Duck Dodgers hid behind one of the boxes as Duck Dodgers sighed. "I think I'm safe here..."

All of a sudden, the boxes disappeared behind Dodgers as Kisshu was now standing behind him, holding another Energy Ball.

"You're standing right behind me, aren't you?" Duck Dodgers said as he turned to Kisshu.

Kisshu could only give a big slasher smile as Duck Dodgers back up into a corner... until Duck Dodgers noticed near the corner... was a tennis racquet, specifically design to withstand Cyniclon Energy Balls. Kisshu smirked as he threw the Energy Ball right at Dodgers.

 **(30 Seconds)**

In a flash, Duck Dodgers grabbed the tennis racquet and hit the Energy Ball right back at Kisshu. Kisshu yelped as he grabbed a ping pong paddle, designed for Cyniclon use, as he sent the Energy Ball back to Dodgers.

Duck Dodgers smirked as he sent the Energy Ball right back as he and Kisshu were now involved in a game of tennis between the Energy Ball.

As the game served as an eight second distraction, the little fire was still going on the rope.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Pretty soon, Duck Dodgers lobbied a big hit as Kisshu yelped and ducked as the Energy Ball hit another weapon, disintegrating it. Kisshu frowned as he pulled out his Dragon Swords and started to go straight for Duck Dodgers again.

"Ah ha!" Duck Dodgers said as he picked up some nunchuks and started swinging them around as Kisshu try to slash at him, but Duck Dodgers became pretty skilled with the nunchuks for a good while as Duck Dodgers lobbied one of the swords off Kisshu's hand.

"OW!" Kisshu yelped as he dropped one of his Dragon Swords.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Duck Dodgers threw the nunchuks aside as he grabbed one of Kisshu's dropped swords and held it.

"Looks like I outwit you!" Duck Dodgers smirked as Kisshu and Duck Dodgers were now sword fighting.

Kisshu growled as he raised his sword. "Oh no... it'll be me who will outwit you! Now die!" Kisshu frowned as the two arrived at a big box that was labeled dynamite.

 **(5...)**

Kisshu knocked the sword out of Duck Dodgers's hands as Duck Dodgers yelped, getting grabbed.

 **(4...)**

Kisshu laughed as he raised his remaining Dragon Sword, about to slice Dodgers's head clean off, all the while the fire was passing them by on the small rope as it started climbing up the box.

 **(3...)**

Dodgers was basically saying his prayers as the fire was lead close to the top of the box.

 **(2...)**

Kisshu laughed as the fire went inside the box filled with dynamite. "I win!"

 **(1...)**

Kisshu was about to slash Duck Dodgers' head clean off when...

 ** _KABOOM!_**

An explosion covered the entire planet that everyone was standing on. When the dust cleared... nothing remained of the planet... but three people dangling from one of the planet roots, and two people still standing on the core. A confident Duck Dodgers and a very shocked, but very blackened Kisshu.

"As I was saying, buster, I have the rights to this place, so..." Duck Dodgers pushed Kisshu off the planet core. "OFF YOU GO!"

 ** _KO?_**

Duck Dodgers then took a deep breath as he looked around at the area, even though there was nothing of this planet even left. "Once again, I save the day from the Martians and any other invaders... yep, all in a day's work... all in a day's work."

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _"DUCK DODGERS... IN THE 24TH AND A HALF CENTURY!"_** Duck Dodgers called out in triumph as he pushed the blue screen that contained him in the victory pose as he held his hand up, glowing again as the camera panned down to the people dangling on the planet's roots.

On the bottom was a grinning, sheepish Kisshu, hanging on to a glaring Pai's shirt as Pai was holding on to Marvin the Martian's body... and Marvin was clinging on the foot of Porky Pig AKA Eager Young Space Cadet.

"B-b-b-big deal." The Eager Young Space Cadet rolled his eyes as the story ended with an iris out.

* * *

And that's all for this One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it! Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
